The New Pain Naruto
by PaperFox19
Summary: Naruto bears the pain of his enemy Sasuke has betrayed Karin Suigetsu and Juugo. Pain and Loss, Naruto knows the pain of being hated and the pain of losing one who is precious to him. Naruto inherits Pains will and creates a new power
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi, Top Naruto, Harem

Pairing: Naruto/?

Do not read if you do not like

Beta pending

The New Pain Naruto

Naruto bears the pain of his enemy Sasuke has betrayed Karin Suigetsu and Juugo. Pain and Loss, Naruto knows the pain of being hated and the pain of losing one who is precious to him. Naruto inherits Pains will and creates a new power.

Chap 1 Souls Divided

Nagato restored the lives of all those he killed using the last of his power and life energy to accomplish it. Konan took Nagato and Yahiko away telling him that she will believe in Naruto's way. Konan left and Naruto returned to the village and was celebrated as being a hero. However Naruto felt there was something he must do, and while the council decided on the new kage Naruto went to prepare.

Naruto entered sage mode and summoned six clones. "What's up why are we out here?" One of the clones asked. "You are my clones you guys have always been a part of me when you guys vanish I learn what you have learned. You guys have helped me train and grow strong but now I think it's time for the next level." Naruto stood up and began focusing on gathering enough chakra.

"You can't mean that!" One of the clones said in shock. "No way! You don't know what will happen!" Another clone said more freaked out.

"It is my choice…" Naruto said and drew a kunai. "If you do this it will destroy your ability to create more than six shadow clones…" A clone spoke up.

"I know the risks of this of doing this, but in order to protect my precious people I must do this for them." Naruto said and the clones stopped speaking. Naruto cut his palm, and applied pressure to his wrist to force blood out quickly. "I give each of you my life's blood and a piece of my soul in the process, this is a taboo and would only work with S ranked clone jutsu and it can only be done willingly, so I ask you will you fight with me."

One by one the clones stepped forward and drank the original's blood. As they drank Naruto broke a piece of his soul and transferred it to each clone. Along with the piece they clone received a dominant emotion from the original, they got to witness all the emotion had in his life and although it had its own the powers it gained reflected highly on the emotion.

It was the sixth Naruto who surprisingly changed first, the orange outfit the clone wore turned pure white. A 6 appeared on his right hand he stepped up. "Please name us Naruto-sama." Naruto nodded as his wound healed. The first clone's clothing turned blue, he had a determined look in his eyes and he had the number 1 on the back of his hand. "Unichi!" Naruto spoke and Unichi jumped for joy. "I will not fail you Naruto-sama."

The second clone's clothing turned into an orange kimono and he wielded a fan it had a picture of the Kyuubi on it. His blonde hair was pulled back in a band. He had the number 2 on the back of the hand he held the fan in. "Donis!" Naruto said and Donis blushed. "Thank you Naruto-sama!"

The third clone's clothing changed into a dark green T-shirt and dark blue pants. His hair was shoulder length but he had no whisker scars. He had no weapons or shoes. He had the number 3 on the back of both hands. "Tresan!" Naruto said and Tresan shrugged. "That's cool Naruto-sama…"

The forth clone's clothing was similar to his own but he had his vest open revealing the fishnet shirt underneath. He also had a sword strapped to his waist it was very surprising. He had a happy smile on his face and his bangs mostly covered his eyes. He had the number 4 on the back of his right hand."Yontro!" Naruto said and the clone jumped up in down in joy. "So great so great thank you so much for the name Naruto-sama!"

The fifth clone's clothing was pure black and the clone seemed to be unable to stop crying. "Cingo!" Naruto said and the clone wiped some tears only for more to follow. "It is an honor Naruto-sama!"

Naruto turned back to the sixth clone who smiled gently back at his master. "Seiroku!" He said and the clone bowed. "Yes Naruto-sama…"

"I need you guys to join me for now I will send you out tomorrow, I get the feeling I won't be allowed to leave the village for some time you guys will be my eyes and influence…" The Six Naruto's nodded and they all joined with the sage. Above the Kyuubi's seal pearls appeared signifying the clones inside Naruto's body.

Naruto had created 6 powerful extensions of himself each one had a power tied to his own in some way. His battle with Nagato showed him he had to go far to protect the ones he cared for.

AN: The clones names come from a fusion of Spanish and Japanese Uno, Dos, Tres, Quatro, Cinco, Seis and Ichi, Ni, San, Yon, Go, Roku hope you find this interesting their each unique powers and emotions will be revealed later bonus if you can guess which ones they are and I'm being very specific with these guys)

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2 The Power of Sorrow

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi, Top Naruto, Harem

Pairing: Naruto/?

Do not read if you do not like

Beta pending

Fic Notes: People wanted me to twist the story a bit more so big news guys Asuma isn't dead, and neither is Hidan or Kakuzu. Sasuke has not fought Itachi yet but he has killed Deidara. Pain has falled and Konan has abandoned the Akatsuki. Itachi is unaware of this because he is waiting in an old Uchiha hide out for Sasuke. Hidan and Kakuzu will make their move soon on Konoha.

The New Pain Naruto

Chap 2 Power of Sorrow

Naruto was right in his belief that he would be confined to the village. As soon as Danzo became hokage he restricted Naruto to the Konoha boarder, at the same time he approved of Sasuke becoming a missing nin. He also gathered a team to exterminate Itachi. Fu and Torune, were sent out to hunt down and kill Itachi, Danzo couldn't send them before even after the little stunt Itachi pulled invading the village with Kisame. Fu and Torune's orders were clear execute and bring back Itachi Uchiha's body. If they encounter Sasuke they are to take him alive.

Four of Naruto's were summoned. Unichi, Tresan, Yontro, and Cingo. "All of you I ask that you carry out these orders, do not draw attention from the Akatsuki if you can avoid it. Unichi, I want you to go to Suna and tell Gaara what has happened." Unichi saluted. "Yes sir!" Before Naruto could say anything else Unichi ran off running straight for Suna. "He'll be fine…I hope…" Naruto said and turned to the three remaining.

"Tresan I need you to go find Konan and watch over her, I don't think their leader will let her leaving of the Akatsuki go un punished, get any info from her on the remaining Akatsuki and send it back via mental link and just stay close to her." Tresan nodded his head lazily and vanished from the room.

"Ok Yontro I want you to follow Danzo's men. According to Seiroku they are getting sent after Itachi Uchiha, I may not understand why but Danzo's action's are not what is best for Konoha but what is best for him." Yontro saluted but didn't leave the room. "Cingo, your task will be the most difficult I want you to go find Sasuke and try to talk to him." Cingo frowned. "If that is your wish." The two held up a seal and vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"Donis I want you to keep an eye over my friends keep to the winds." Donis appeared and opened his fan. "As you wish Naruto-sama." Donis left the room and Naruto followed a few minutes later. 'What do you plan to do Naruto-sama?' Seiroku asked. "I'm gonna help rebuild Konoha." Naruto left his home and for the first time in his long life wasn't greeted with angry looks, but cheers of joy.

Seiroku smiled a gentle smile. 'Please remain happy Naruto-sama.' Seiroku created a crystal ball and began to observe what the others were doing.

Yontro left Cingo to follow Danzo's men. The path Cingo walked led to a rainstorm, the rain poured down on him but not a single drop touched him as he walked. Cingo cried as he walked. 'It hurts it hurts it's so sad.'

Sasuke was traveling with his Team Snake he was searching for his brother. Deidara told him that Itachi was waiting for him at a hidden Uchiha base. Only someone of the Uchiha clan can find it, the pouring rain did not hold their progress. Sasuke pushed everyone harder not caring if they needed rest he needed to fight his brother now. Sasuke felt a powerful chakra drawing near his location. "Sasuke…"

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks at the voice. He turned and peered through the pouring rain. "Naruto?" Sasuke asked, he activated his Sharingan but he couldn't see any sign of a shadow clone. "Why are you here Naruto? What are you wearing?"

Cingo continued to cry as the rain began to let up. "Sasuke…You Traitor!" Cingo rushed forward. Juugo rushed forward to block but got repelled easily. "Friend of yours Sasuke doesn't seem to happy with ya…" Suigetsu said and rushed forward raising his sword. Suigetsu swung his blade down Cingo didn't bother to block the sword hit a seemingly invisible barrier and he got sent flying.

Sasuke stared in shock. "You Traitor! All for your petty revenge!" Cingo approached him; Juugo flew at him only to get repelled from him again. "You who grew up loved! He walked the streets alone. Hated since the day he was born all that hate tearing at his soul. Your parents were taken from you he cried for your loss to but still you kept him at arm's length."

"You're not Naruto who are you?" Sasuke drew his sword. "Sasuke-sama this man his chakra is strange, be careful." Karin said hiding behind a tree.

"I bear Naruto-sama's Sorrow. All his sadness I know every moment. I see it all, the days he was kicked around, the days he cried himself to sleep while you were snug in your bed. When he learned the truth of your parents and your brother he was willing to do anything to help you, but you abandoned him. You say your brother abandoned you, but you did the same. You betrayed the leaf you betrayed the Third he was always there for you Sasuke and you joined the man who killed him." Cingo's words pierced Sasuke's heart the tears in the male's eyes were real and true. "Jiraiya was killed he raised Naruto and encouraged him when he needed it most after your betrayal, he watched the man who killed Jiraiya kill those precious to him right before his eyes, he cried for you, he cried for Jiraiya, he looked the man who murdered Jiraiya in the eye, and although he could not forgive him he did not seek revenge he bore his pain and grew from it, he changed a person's heart and although he could not restore Jiraiya he restored as many people as he could at the cost of his life."

"Shut up you know nothing of my pain." Sasuke said and rushed at Cingo sword radiating with lightning. The blade came down but Sasuke couldn't get even in arms reach of him. "This is our first meeting Sasuke Uchiha I am Cingo. My power comes from Naruto's wind nature chakra."

"Like the Hyuuga's you can deflect attacks but I'm sure you have a blind spot. Juugo Suigetsu!" Juugo and Suigetsu rushed at Cingo. Juugo half transformed his massive fist aimed at Cingo's back. Suigetsu swung his blade trying to connect his side. Sasuke jumped back and used his fire ball jutsu. None of the attacks reached him, all kept at arm's length from the body.

"Air Push. My chakra twists the air around my body and keeps everything at arm's length. Poetic justice don't you think Sasuke!" Cingo pushed forward the flames being pushed back with ease. Cingo hit Sasuke with the solid air around him Sasuke stared in shock as he was pushed back and he was slammed into a tree. "Gah!" Cingo looked deep into the Uchiha's eyes. "What saddens me Sasuke? Is that even after everything you did Naruto-sama forgives you. He wants you to return to the village, but now that is impossible."

He flew back and slammed into Juugo knocking the wind out of him and forcing the curse mark to recede. Cingo turned his sights onto Suigetsu and Suigetsu was ripped apart the wind chakra making it difficult for him to reform. "Naruto-sama sent me with a message. Lady Tsunade was badly injured and a man named Danzo has taken hold of the Hokage seat. On Naruto's request Tsunade had not named you a missing ninja but Danzo has no such loyalty to you he has marked you as a missing nin, and not only that he has sent assassins to kill your brother, but Naruto-sama has taken action against that."

"What do we have here?" Kisame spoke coming out of his hiding spot. "Itachi asked me to help guide you to his location and stop any other intruders and here I find the 9 tails jinchuuriki." Kisame narrowed his eyes at the dark clothed youth.

"I have orders not to deal with the Akatsuki I have delivered my message to you Sasuke think it over." Cingo held up a symbol and vanished. Sasuke felt tears run down his cheeks. 'That stupid idiot…'

—– At the Akatsuki Hideout—

Madara turned towards Hidan and Kakuzu. "Itachi is up to something."

"Want us to take him out? It would be an honor to Jashin to slaughter an Uchiha." Madara glared at Hidan who gulped and hid behind Kakuzu. "No that won't be necessary Itachi's end will come soon but I need you two to go to Konoha now while they are defenses are weakened and capture the 9 tails jinchuuriki I can't help but feel a disturbance coming from Konoha I want it snuffed out now. Can I trust you to handle this?"

"Of Course. I do expect to be paid extra for this." Kakuzu said and Madara nodded. "Jeez do you have to focus on money every single job!" Kakuzu and Hidan set off for Konoha.

To be continued…

Chap 3 The Power of Joy


	3. Chapter 3 The Power of Joy

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi, Top Naruto, Harem

Pairing: Naruto/?

Do not read if you do not like

Beta pending

Fic Notes: People wanted me to twist the story a bit more so big news guys Asuma isn't dead, and neither is Hidan or Kakuzu. Sasuke has not fought Itachi yet but he has killed Deidara. Pain has falled and Konan has abandoned the Akatsuki. Itachi is unaware of this because he is waiting in an old Uchiha hide out for Sasuke. Hidan and Kakuzu will make their move soon on Konoha.

Fic Notes 2: For those who are confused the naruto series has 2 ninja named fu one is a jinchuuriki and female the other is an anbu and he works for danzo thats the one i use

The New Pain Naruto

Chap 3 The Power of Joy

Yontro followed Fu and Torune he got images of Cingo's interaction with Sasuke. 'Hmm maybe I should have handled Sasuke, hehe'. Yontro thought and thought of all the fun things he could have done with Sasuke.

Fu sensed Yontro's chakra and the two males set a trap for the clone. Yontro walked right into the trap and triggered it, he was impaled by bamboo spears or so it looked. Fu and Torune came out of hiding and walked up to the clone. "Shit Fu! This is the Jinchuuriki and we just killed him Danzo's gonna have our heads." Torune snapped.

"It didn't feel like the boy's chakra if it did I wouldn't have set up such an offensive trap." Fu said and went up to the clone. Just as he got close the clone's head shot up with a huge grin, the clone exploded knocking Fu onto his back.

"Hahahahahaha I got you I got you hahahahahaha." Yontro laughed holding his gut and laughed and laughed. Fu shot up and glared. "Who are you? You appear to be the Jinchuuriki but your chakra is vastly different."

Yontro traced his sheathed sword with his finger. "Yes I am part of Naruto-sama so our chakras are similar but my power is born from Naruto-sama's joy."

Torune removed his gloves. "Emotions make you weak, they make you lose judgment." Torune activated his jutsu. Fu held up a hand seal. "I will take hold of that mind of yours now." His just cast and the sound of the wolf could be heard only to be repelled, Fu fell back in shock.

Torune turned to his teammate. "What happened?" Fu looked at him a look of confusion on his face. "I don't know it's like there was something not right I could almost hear his thoughts but I couldn't take over his mind."

Yontro grinned. "Yep yep I am one of six our minds our separated but we can't be controlled because Naruto-sama protects us."

"Then I'll just read your thoughts so you can't get the drop on us!" Fu shouted and held up a new seal, a few seconds passed and blood gushed from Fu's nose. "What the hell!" He shouted and wiped up the blood.

"My thoughts and memories are made from Naruto's joy, and nothing made Naruto happier when he created new nin jutsu you just got the full memory of the creation of the sexy jutsu." Yontro laughed and laughed.

"Enough of this." Torune rushed forward, and Yontro drew his sword. "Best not rush into a fight unless you know you can beat him!" Yontro said and his eyes flashed dangerously. "Torune get back!" Fu yelled.

"Uzumaki Hurricane Slash!" Fu's words came to late Yontro's blade hit Torune over and over so fast it was almost invisible.

….

….

….

Torune blinked he was still alive and Yontro started laughing loudly and wildly. "Ahahahahaha I got you again ahahahahahaha!" Yontro laughed and tapped his sword. "My sword is born from Naruto-sama's wind chakra so it can cut through anything, however I am born from Naruto's joy and it would sadden Naruto to kill, Naruto knows killing begets more killing so this sword cannot kill but it can cut through ninjutsu, buildings, weapons, and clothes…" Yontro said with a wide grin.

Torune gasped as his clothing fell in tatters leaving him naked as a new born babe. Not a single hair graced his body his 5 inch soft cock was uncut, Torune quickly covered himself blushing wildly.

"Torune!" Fu shouted and gasped as Yontro flew at him and used his sword to shred Fu's clothing. Fu gasped and quickly tried to mask his growing arousal, he was also hairless.

"You bastard do you think this will stop us." Fu shouted although he was blushing wildly.

"Your mission is to go after Itachi is that right?" Yontro asked his eyes narrowing. "How did you know?" Fu gasped. "When you tried peeping into my mind I got a peek at yours."

"Don't think this is over." Torune yells and his body became covered with nano sized poisonous insects. He rushed forward ignoring his nudity. "Uzumaki Sword Art: Punishment Blade." Yontro cut Torune and the male collapsed his nano insects receding.

Fu glared and tried to punch Yontro. The clone caught his fist and grinned at him. "You two are coming with me Naruto-sama is gonna fix what that bastard Danzo did to ya."

"You cannot sway us we will die first…" Fu snapped only to get slapped by Yontro.

"I was born from Naruto's joy, out of all his memories Joy is the fewest and the most precious moments in his life I will preserve Naruto-sama's joy. Death will beget only death and Naruto will cry, so I'm gonna help you two snap out of Danzo's control." Yontro said and laughed as he approached the males.

Their screams echoed as they were played with, learning the power of Joy.

—–/

Kakuzu and Hidan traveled to Konoha planning to capture the Jinchuuriki. "Man this is so boring why can't we just take care of the 8 tails?"

"Hidan be quiet ask Jashin for a vow of silence, Kisame will be handling the 8 tails, after he finishes his favor for Itachi." Kakuzu snapped.

"What favor? What do you know?" Hidan snapped.

"I know how the leaf nin think clan doesn't matter, for the sake of the next generation the leaf nin will do anything…" Kakuzu said and his voice trailed off as the two reached the remains of Konoha.

The two failed to notice the strange dog and the dog quickly ran off to warn of the intruders.

To be continued

Chap 4 Power of Lust vs The Undead Team


	4. Chapter 4 Lust Vs Immortals

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Harem

Pairing: Naruto/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

The New Pain Naruto  
Chap 4 Power of Lust vs The Undead Team

Donis watched over Team Asuma. He kept himself hidden from sight and he fanned himself as he watched Asuma and Chouji work on repairing damage to the destroyed village. Shikamaru was giving direction to other lesser nin clearing debris or helping injured. Ino was treating wounds but Donis had little interest in her. He eyed Asuma and Chouji and Shikamaru lust swirling in the clone's eyes.

The clone inherited Naruto's lust; the deepest and most personal desires, he knew Naruto's longing and desire to find a mate, to build a family of love and lust. Donis was happy with the task he was given it gave him time to think and help plan to make his master's dream a reality.

He had hoped to just continue to watch but then they came; the Akatsuki.

Kakuzu and Hidan appeared their red cloaks put many of the ninja on high alert. "Fall back all of you!" Asuma shouted; he and Shikamaru got prepared to fight.

"What fools…Jashin show them the way!" Hidan said holding a pendant with the symbol of Jashin before rushing at the fleeing injured hoping to show them true pain. Asuma blocked his weapon wind chakra coating his trench knives. Asuma moved quickly and pushed Hidan back.

'I can't risk going easy on these guys!' Asuma thought and after pouring more chakra into his knives the blade extended and he chopped Hidan's head off.

Shikamaru was quick to respond and used Shadow Possession on Kakuzu. 'He doesn't seem to care that his partner got his head cut off…' The shadow nin thought as he analyzed Kakuzu.

"Damn it that hurts!" Hidan's head screamed shocking everyone. "Fuck it hurts so much you fools don't know how much this hurts!"

"You are always to careless Hidan." Kakuzu said and black stings slipped out of his body, the shadow possession was unable to keep the strange male's body completely immobile; and reached out and coiled around Hidan's body and dragging it over to the head. Team Asuma watched in horror as Hidan was stictched back together.

"Is he immortal or something how can he still be alive?" Shikamaru thought out loud.

"Shut up!" Hidan shouted at Kakuzu, he aimed his massive weapon at Asuma. "Hey Leaf Ninja get ready you and I will experience the ultimate pain together." Asuma got defensive and Hidan rushed at him. His weapon was strange and hard to fight against and it managed to knick his cheek drawing blood. Hidan pulled his weapon back and licked Asuma's blood. He created the seal of Jashin on the ground.

Asuma performed a few hand seals. "Burning Ash Jutsu!"

Hidan's skin turned black and white as he entered his cursed form. The jutsu hit him dead on and Asuma screamed in pain. He felt like his body was being burned alive. Ino ran up to him and began to try to heal him.

Hidan pulled out a long black spike. "Don't waste your time girly, he will experience the ultimate pain and learn the way of Jashin with his body." Hidan stabbed his leg and Asuma howled in pain as his leg began to bleed.

"Asuma!" Shikamaru shouted he pulled back his shadow from Kakuzu. The shadow whipped out and shot towards Hidan. Hidan drew the spike from his leg and aimed it at his heart. Asuma's eyes widened as Hidan drew the spike down.

Time slowed down in that instant; Shikamaru's shadow tried to catch Hidan but it wasn't fast enough. Just as the spike was about to pierce his heart; Kakuzu's voice ripped through the air. "Hidan!"

Seven white blades of wind flew fast; two blades slashed the ground, one broke the spike, the other four slashed up Hidan's Akatsuki robe leaving him shirtless only wearing his pants.

Asuma felt air return to his lungs, as he was saved from the curse, but the question hung in the air who had saved him. The blades that tore through the ground had destroyed the seal returning Hidan to normal.

"Lucky Dance Seven Wing Strike." Donis said and appeared between Team Asuma and the Immortal pair. Donis's fan had seven wings in a circle formation.

"Naruto!?" Shikamaru and Chouji shouted in shock. Asuma looked the boy over.

"That's not Naruto." Asuma said, and the four stared at the clone.

Kakuzu narrowed his eyes. "Hidan pull back this is the nine tailed vessel." Kakuzu spoke and Hidan turned and glared at the money focused man.

"Shut up!" Hidan pointed his weapon at Donis. "Who the fuck do you think you are!?"

"I am Donis, I am in the service of Naruto Uzumaki, he has tasked me with looking out for his friends." Donis brought the fan to cover his face. "Although fighting a man as sexy as you is truly a pleasure I shall enjoy." The males tensed and Hidan blushed crimson.

"The hell quit messing with me; I shall show you the ultimate pain." Hidan rushed at Donis who clapped the fan closed and the two began to fight. Donis was able to dodge Hidan's weapon having great speed agility and flexibility. Hidan was getting more and more furious.

Donis smirked at him. "I shall show you the ultimate pleasure." The fan glowed as wind chakra coated it. Donis moved fast and struck Hidan nine times. "Pervy Nin-Jutsu Lust Point." Donis said and Hidan moaned and fell to his knees. The immortal's cock pushed at the confines of his pants, his body grew flushed and he began panting heavily. His body shook as little bursts of pleasure erupted from the spots where Donis hit him.

Hidan wasn't able to speak only moan as pleasure clouded his mind. "Pain into Pleasure, Pleasure into Pain." Donis said and he traced his fingers over Hidan's throat like a cat, Hidan let out a lustful moan staring up at the clone with eyes full of lust.

Before Donis could play with Hidan some more Kakuzu burst in and punched Donis hard sending the clone flying back. Donis moaned his body tingling with pleasure; Hidan gasped as pleasure coursed through his body as well.

"I am not like my partner I will crush you." Kakuzu said and his body began to open up releasing 5 masked creatures made of black strings. One mask spewed fire at Donis, another shot out a burst of lightning.

Donis did not move and took both attacks together. He moaned as pleasure coursed through his veins. "Amazing it feels so good." Donis moaned his body shaking from the attacks. The males behind him gulped. "To draw pleasure from pain, Naruto has suffered so much he took what he could and has become strong, as his lust I will give him the means for ultimate pleasure."

"You think you can win? I don't know what kind of trick you are using but it won't save you." Kakuzu had all his masks attack at once.

"It's not a trick, I am a lust I do not fear pain I embrace it." Donis said and opened the fan up to reveal the nine tailed fox. "Dance Fox Tail Tornados" Nine red tornados were released the attack tore the masked beasts apart shattering the masks with ease. Kakuzu was hit by the tornados and his body was ripped apart. "Farewell Akatsuki ninja."

Donis walked over and picked Hidan up, the front of his pants were wet with cum and the man was still hard. "You will come with me." Hidan was thrown over Donis's shoulder and the white haired man groaned. The clone looked back at the males and smiled. "I look forward to seeing you again." Donis vanished leaving the three stunned.

Hidan was lost in a sea of pleasure a kind he had never felt before. They returned to Naruto's temporary home. Donis collapsed and Hidan was taken away by Naruto. Donis collapsed gasping for air. Seiroku shook his head eyeing the clone's state. "You idiot, your power doesn't come without risk, taking all that damage you won't be able to move for some time." Blue and red chakra came from his hand and he began to heal the clone.

"I beat one of the Akatsuki he was very strong." Donis said as he was healed. He vanished with a poof returning to Naruto's body to rest up.

"You fought well Naruto-sama is very proud." The 6th clone said.

Asuma and the team decided to keep what happened under wraps about the 2nd Naruto Asuma didn't trust Danzo for good reason, he planned to talk to Naruto himself.

To be continued

This wasn't how I intended this chap to go to be honest I originally planned for the 6th Naruto to jump in and fight Kakuzu while Hidan fought the 2nd Naruto but sadly took a different road I want Hidan to be with Naruto and since Kakuzu shows back up in the ninja war anyway his death here makes little impact for the major plans down the road


End file.
